Draco and hermione: Epiteto de un amor anunciado
by Karinita1919
Summary: Terminado: todo Comienza por una foto de un peculiar, peculiar personaje...quieren saber más? solo clikeen para verla..
1. fall in love

**Bueno es mi primera historia (al menos la primera que publico en esta forma) espero en verdad les guste esta pequeñisima pero pequeñisima novela que no termina siendo un Onehot por que consta de capitulos (obvio esta)**

**Sin mas ni menos...->>>**

* * *

_**Epíteto de un amor anunciado:**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_**fall in love **_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En verdad existen diferentes parejas en esta vida.

Todo absolutamente todo tiene la dualidad mostrada en cada punto.

Existe el ying y el yang; la luna y el sol, el cielo y la tierra, los peces y las aves, el agua y el fuego...entre muchos ejemplos. Y como todo lo dualizado en esta cultura, Hermione, tenia su contraparte perfecta (claro, no lo conocía completamente, es más la relación que mantenía era muy Peculiar) eso era verdad. Pero bueno hemos de empezar la historia con algo ¿no?

"_No te enamores del amor..."_

La muchacha corría rápidamente, la brisa que esa mañana embargaba la ciudad, caía cual caricia sobre su mejilla por las rendijas de los grandes ventanales. Una sonrisa inconsciente se formo en su rostro, aquella persecución se había transformado en una alegría incierta.

Sus pies se apresuraron más tenían que alcanzarlo, se giro en el pasillo oscuro que terminaba más que en una gran puerta dando hacía el gran jardín del colegio. Sus ojos se extrañaron al no encontrarlo ahí, usualmente ese era "un callejón sin salida" pero reaccionó cuando notó que la puerta ya no estaba con el seguro que usualmente solía llevar y que un pequeño rayo de sol, indicio del verano que comenzaba a iniciar, se filtraba inquietamente entre la hendidura del umbral. Sonrió más y corrió hacia la salida.

Tomó la perilla y jaló de ella...

Hermione tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para que se pudieran adecuar al destellante sol del día; la oscuridad que guardaban los pasillos del colegio eran agobiante para quien detestaba las sombras e importuno para quien no se acostumbrara a la ceguera temporal en el cambio de la lobreguez a la luz. Colocó sus manos en forma de visera _¿Donde se había metido ese nene?_ en fin resopló cansadamente y se dedico a buscarlo con la mirada.

_"Enamórate de alguien que no te traicione, que sea fiel, que sueñe contigo, que sólo piense en ti, en tu rostro, en tu delicadeza, en tu espíritu y no en tu cuerpo o en tus bienes."_

El sol la hacia ver disímil, aquellos rayos del sol caían con tal precisión sobre sus cabellos que decisivamente era la escena perfecta de una película... diferente definitivamente se veía diferente, pensaba Draco.

La observo tranquilamente desde su escondite y pareció que el tiempo se perdía en el limbo...deteniéndose todo completamente _¿qué le pasaba¿por qué la veía así? _Si ella no dejaba de ser la misma de siempre, la misma que había conocido desde hace 6 años: De contextura delgada y una talla menor a la que ella hubiera deseado, unos cabellos castaños que llegaban a la altura de los hombros; una mirada profunda (más profunda de lo que te puedas imaginar) de tez clara y un rostro fino: así era Hermione. La muchacha no era el estereotipo correcto que se alineaba con aquellas muchachas propias de su edad, era cierto no era de las que se desvivían por llevar lo ultimo en moda, sobre puesto con el acento adecuado y ni que decir de los peinados y el maquillaje Pff ¡claro que no! Eran tonterías esas ... banalidades inculcadas en las "hijitas de papi" y es que Hermione tenía una peculiar actitud, luchadora por sus ideales, no creía en cursilerías inventadas, ni mucho menos en el amor ( lo sé, lo sé muchas decepciones para un joven corazón)y es que a sus 16 años la chica había aprendido a la fuerza sobre ese tema. Nada satisfactorio si quieren saber su opinión.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, cual niña que acaba de encontrar su juguete favorito. Se movió cautelosamente al notar que Draco aun seguía abstracto en sus pensamientos... Decidida a dar una emboscada.

Y cuando sintió aquella presencia acercándose hacia él, Draco se giro nerviosamente y aquellos ojos pardos llenaron su campo visual, Hermione se abalanzó hacia su presa y Draco quien había estado en cuclillas detrás de un frondoso arbusto, solo termino por caerse completamente en el suelo, con todo y Hermione sobre él.

Unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre el arbusto... la nieve seguía derritiéndose... el calor se apoderaba del momento.

-Ahora no tienes salida _cariño- _dijo Hermione de la forma más provocativa que Draco pudo encontrar, entonces el muchacho miro sus labios, miro sus ojos... volvió a contemplar sus labios.

No sabía por que lo hacía, pero resultaba realmente provocador tenerlo así: tan intimidado.

Sonrió sugerentemente al ver la reacción de Draco, y recordó el porque de la persecución al muchacho...

Su respiración tan cerca de sus labios lo hacia estremecer, la tenía tan próxima que ahora, solo ahora, comprendía lo que le pasaba: aquella relación amor - odio que se había construido con la muchacha, que disfrutaba llevar día a día, había sido una vil pantalla para ocultar sus emociones... ciertamente solo eso. Gimió largamente mientras se perdía en su mirada...llevo sus manos hasta alcanzar sus mejillas.

Es cierto que una mirada mueve el mundo. Muy cierto.

-bien- dijo tranquila la muchacha mientras sentía las manos de Draco sobre sus mejillas.

-b...bien ¿qué?- titubeo Draco.

-Hermione se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Draco era único en su especie...lo acababa de descubrir- me lo piensas dar o ¿no?

-El muchacho frunció el ceño – ¿a que te refieres?

-Dale Malfoy no estoy para jueguitos.

Draco la miró nervioso_...Te daría el mundo si me lo pidieras._

Hermione sonrió cansada y se coloco a un lado de Draco, se acomodo de rodillas y lo quedó mirando. Lo observó durante contados minutos... hasta talvez horas, y entonces solo entonces en ese afán de sondeo que hacia la muchacha al joven... encontró lo deseado.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capi 1... si desean saber como sigue o que sigue ...**

**please solo clikeen en "go" y dejen su mensaje besos**

**Kari**


	2. keep on a feeling

_**Muchísimas gracias a cada uno por leer la novela (incluyendo a los que me postearon un mensajito y a los que no xD) se les agradece de corazón en serio.**_

_**Sin más que decirles, solo cometarles que en lo personal adoro este capitulo... por como suceden las cosas (en especial la parte del príncipe, que fue la parte que más disfrute creando xD) les dejo con el capítulo que sigue, aclarando que esta vez se me dio la "ocurrente" idea de comenzar por un principio (lo se un redondeo unico) pero el comienzo del capítulo es, valga la redundancia, el comienzo de cómo fue que Hermione comenzó a perseguir a Draco. Ya no hablo más tal vez solo leyendo lo entiendan, de todas maneras si queda alguna duda, posteenme que yo gustosa contestare.**_

_**Besos **_

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Parte II: keep on a feeling .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-_**

"_Enamórate de alguien que te espere hasta el final, de alguien que sea lo que tú no elijas, lo que no esperes."_

-Draco volvió a mirar la imagen refleja en aquel papel, sonrió abiertamente- Un Ratón orejón () Granger ¡que Bajo has caído!- y una carcajada se hizo presa de él, Hermione sentía que el rojo de sus mejillas se movía a una velocidad increíble hasta sus orejas , finalizando en su sien.

-Ok, Malfoy, déjate de juegos - repetía mientras miraba ofuscada al mencionado muchacho.

-Draco no hizo más que sonreír con picardía ante la suplica de la muchacha.- ¿La quieres?- dijo mostrándole la foto a Hermione, la muchacha se abalanzó hacia él, pero Draco no hizo más que aventajarse de la situación, con un mínimo movimiento alzó más sus brazos, hasta lograr que la muchacha ya no alcanzara- Cojéela- dijo sin más.

-Mátate Malfoy!-se exaspero la mujer- deja de ser el nenito de papá y devuélveme la foto ¿quieres?- menciono entre cortada, dando pequeños saltitos para alcanzar _su_ foto.

-Draco sonrió aun más, como disfrutaba verla así – Bien Granger, veo que no aprendes... ¿qué tiene que decir la niña? ¿ no le han enseñado a pedir con por favor las cosas?

-Hermione viró los ojos. Draco chaqueó con su lengua.

-no, no, no- dijo Draco negando con su índice- así no llegaras a ningún lado Granger, a ningún lado.

-Hermione se abalanzó hacia él, pero Draco la detuvo con su mano libre.

-No- dijo presuntuoso.

-Hermione se volvió a abalanzar hacia él.

-No - repitió el muchacho y sonrió malévolamente.

-ok, ¿Tú estas seguro?

-Draco asintió.

-tú lo buscaste – dijo la muchacha tratando nuevamente de lanzarse sobre Draco y coger por final de cuentas la dichosa foto robada.

-¡No!- dijo el muchacho deteniéndola nuevamente con la mano - ¿la quieres? - Hermione asintió débilmente- Ven a buscarla- dijo antes de lanzarse a correr por el largo pasillo...

Hermione viró los ojos nuevamente y refunfuñó antes de salir tras Draco...¡Como detestaba correr!

_ "Enamórate de alguien que vuelva a tí después de las peleas, después del desencuentro, de alguien que camine junto a ti, que sea un buen compañero, que respete tus fantasías, tus ilusiones."_

_Como una niña traviesa y una sonrisa que no dejaba de denotar su actitud, la muchacha se proyectó hacia el objeto que se veía, hasta cierto punto cubierto, por debajo del cuerpo de Draco._

_El muchacho seguía absorto en su sonrisa... en sus gestos._

_La muchacha tomo la foto, paso sus delicados dedos sobre la imagen que se plasmaba en ella y rió inconsciente._

_Draco la quedó mirando... y recordó la imagen que reflejaba la foto: que no era más que la mismísima Hermione sonriente hacia dos años, abrazando a un particular personaje... el muchacho a primera vista no le encontraba forma al muñequito... pero fue en el afán de quitarle el objeto a la muchacha y antes de iniciar la carrera, cuando entendió la forma del inconfundible personaje ochentero...- Si, lo había visto en alguna revista que Pansy solía leer (alguna de muggles) - Y Hermione lo abrazaba, ella se mostraba tan, pero tan sonriente en aquella efigie, que una fuerza nostálgica se apoderó del cuerpo de Draco... aquella foto aquel personaje y aquel recuerdo que enfocaba la mente de Hermione no era más que de una ilusión fanteasiera... un cotidiano amor de primavera.. el muchacho suspiro largamente y un gesto de melancolía se apodero de su facie. _

_-Ok, Granger ganaste esta vez...- dijo sin más Draco, haciendo sobresaltar a la muchacha._

_-Hermione frunció el seño - ¿que dices?_

_-Que ganaste – dijo levantándose ...parecía ofuscado- no te molestaré más...- la muchacha boqueó perpleja._

_-P... pero.. Draco._

_-Nada Hermione...tranquila que no diré lo de tu...- sonrió tiernamente, al menos así lo vio la joven- lo de tu Ratón Orejón_

_"Enamórate de alguien que sufra contigo, que ría junto a ti, que seque tus lágrimas, que te abrigue cuando sea necesario, que se alegre con tus alegrías y que te dé fuerzas después de un fracaso. __"_

_Dicho lo ultimo se apresuró a levantarse, se sacudió el polvo casual que se había apoderado de sus pantalones y se encamino hacia la entrada al colegio para de seguro terminar en su habitación._

_-¿sabes? – menciono la muchacha, antes de que Draco alcanzara una distancia prudencial entre ellos, de una forma tan inaudible, que el muchacho tuvo que volver a acercarse a ella y preguntarle si le estaba hablando con él._

_-Hermione asintió débilmente y sintió que algunas lagrimas se apoderarían de ella de una forma incontrolable._

_-Draco se acomodó a su lado. En un gesto con la mirada le pidió que prosiguiera con lo que había iniciado._

_-La muchacha volvió a mirar con añoranza la imagen y una débil lagrima fugitiva bordeo su mejilla, El muchacho se sobresaltó._

_¿tan importante era aquel peculiar personaje para Hermione?_

_Con una fuerza que lo embriagaba completamente, Draco deslizo sus dedos hasta las mejillas de Hermione, con la yemas de estos realizo pequeñas caricias a la muchacha hasta que logró secar aquellas húmedas expresiones de melancolía. _

_Ella sintió que una electricidad acogedora la llenaba más y más. Levanto su mirada hasta poder encontrarse con aquel mar de deseos que encontraba en sus ojos._

_Draco la contempló compungido, ¿como podía permitir que ELLA, que ella sobre todas las demás, ella estuviera sufriendo por un recuerdo como aquel? ¡¿como!_

_Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuerte, no podía negárselo, aquel recuerdo la había movido enteramente._

_-shhh, _ Shhh- le dijo suavemente el muchacho mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos para acomodarla en un cálido abrazo... Hermione se desahogo en su regazo.

**"_No te enamores del amor, _**_enamórate de alguien que: _**_te _**_ame, que te espere, que te comprenda aún en la locura; de alguien que te ayude, que te guíe, que sea tu apoyo, tu esperanza, tu todo."_

Hay una edad, en la vida de la mujer, donde todo parece caer, el castillo que en algún momento se nos arma... pierde equilibrio y se desmorona; para Hermione aquel momento no podía ser más oportuno:

La tormenta de aquella tempestuosa relación que había tenido, hacia dos años casi, aquel recuerdo se le había hecho más intenso de un momento a acá y ahora, sola sin el consejo de alguien... sin sentir algunos brazos cálidos más de los que ahora estaba sintiendo, Hermione había vuelto al mundo de los evocaciones. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y las lagrimas llenaron su rostro.

Draco volvió a acariciar sus cabellos, llevaban quien sabe cuanto tiempo (solo podré decir que el cielo ya estaba cubierto de estrellas que se perdían en la brillantez de la luna) pero a él no le importaba se sentía tan mal, por lo que había hecho, que no había considerado mejor que auto culparse por como la muchacha estaba ahora, porque claro si el no hubiera quitado aquella foto... la situación ahora seria otra. Escuchó un suspiro acongojado, y se sintió mas inquieto aún, Hermione, _Su _ Hermione estaba tan mal... y el tan impotente de ayudarla que en aquel momento al muchacho no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que acompañar a la muchacha en su dolor.

Lentamente, casi, casi sin percibirlo totalmente, Hermione sintió la leve caricia de una lagrima, ajena a su ser, cayéndole sobre su rostro, se levanto asustada.

_¿acaso Draco estaba... estaba llorando?_

buscó su mirada inquietamente, pero Draco se había sumergido en sus manos, tratando de calmarse, suavemente Hermione llevó sus manos hacia las de Draco, las tomó y una emoción fue naciendo desde el centro de su ser... como un torbellino de sentimientos que la llevaban a una tranquilidad inexplicable.

Ella no lo sabía pero su alma comenzaba a enamorarse de aquella persona que tenía al frente, aquel gesto que ella había visto... no era nada particular en SuS días, la había cautivado. Deslizó sus dedos entre sus dedos, rozó su piel con la suya, y el contacto fue electrificante. Draco llevo su mirada hasta encontrar la de Hermione a una primera instancia no notó aquel brillo pero luego de algunos segundos, encontró en la muchacha un centelleo particular en su mirar.

Poco a poco y aun observándolo, Hermione bajo sus manos, con las de Draco entre ellas, hasta colocarlas en su regazo.

La muchacha lo contempló largamente, parecían hablarse en un lenguaje poco común, desenredó sus dedos, envueltos en los de él, para poder llevar sus manos hacia las mejillas del muchacho:

-Gracias- susurró, mientras lo acariciaba, agachó su vista y perdió su mirar en algún punto impreciso del césped.

Draco, que no entendía el gesto de Hermione pensó que había hecho mal otra vez... levanto su mentón con la punta de sus dedos y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, Hermione se acerco lentamente hasta que el espacio entre sus alientos eran mínimos. 

Hermione contemplo sus labios y volvió a colocar su mirada en los ojos de Draco, gradualmente levanto su mano y con la yemas de sus dedos acaricio los labios del muchacho; una electricidad acogedora recorrió sus cuerpos... cerraron sus ojos lentamente y se embriagaron de una completa pasión... Llevo su rostro levemente hacia delante hasta lograr que el espacio que los limitaba fuera incontable y en el momento una chispa recorrió el lugar, sus bocas fueron entre abriéndose mansamente mientras él comenzaba a explorar sus labios.  
Aquel era el beso mas pasional y lleno de amor que su ser podría entregar, deslizo sus manos hacia el cuello de su amante y lo atrajo mas hacia si...

_Draco no se lo creía, no se lo creía, ella, Hermione Granger, lo estaba besando._

_¡Besando!_

_Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en su rostro, siguió el gesto de cariño que la muchacha había iniciado hasta que sintió que sus pulmones colapsarían por falta de aire... el pecho se le comprimía...la atrajo mas hacia si, y aspiro su aliento._

_Ella, lo necesitaba y aunque no lo creyera lo había esperado... porque como muchas en este mundo Hermione soñaba con aquel príncipe que nuestras madres están empeñadas en hacernos creer mediante cuentos triviales, que nos envuelven nos atrapan hasta el punto de mezclarse en nuestros sueños, robándonos un suspiro._

_Y ella _(como muchas) había soñado, que en algún momento determinado de su vida, llegaría aquel príncipe azul, que le enseñaría a crear un cuento donde ella fuera la princesa.

_No lo podía creer... el amor estaba tan cerca de sus ojos, que su mente aun vacilaba si estaba en un mundo real... o en uno de sus incontables sueños._

_EL muchacho la apresó mas a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla, gustar aquellos labios que tanto había deseado, minutos antes, y que ahora se fundían en una eterna expresión, en un suave beso._

_Fue Hermione la que colocó distancia entre sus agitados cuerpos, apenas si Draco pudo percatarse que sus labios ya no besaban los de ella, sonriendo nostálgicamente, Hermione lo observo por minutos largos...y tormentosos._

_N.A. () Bueno en realidad es el topo gigio ( xD ) pero considere que en un mundo así no se sabría de este personaje así que no se me ocurrió otra cosa mas que eso._

_Plim PLAm este caítulo termina aca... please dejen comentarios... solo denle ahí al botoncito de GO... me entusiasman los cmentarios, sean criticas constructivas o opiniones sinceras sobre mi manera de escribir... leere todos xD gracias y besotes!_

_**Nos vemos pronto en el capitulo que sigue ... el final. :(**_


	3. An angel for your loneliness

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Parte III: An angel for your loneliness .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-**_

_-Discúlpame Hermione, discúlpame…- explicaba el muchacho nervioso, haciendo gestos incalculables y movimientos con sus manos, pero la muchacha no reaccionaba seguía absorta en su pensar... con las lagrimas bordeándole el rostro y con una inquietud más grande que su ser mismo, carcomiéndola desde el centro de su cuerpo hasta recorrer un perímetro incontable de su existir._

_Draco la volvió a observar, y rogó con todo su corazón, rogó que la muchacha no tomara aquel beso, aquella expresión de cariño que él le había dado, como una vil burla hacia ella._

_-Hermione... escúchame- clamo Draco, pero la muchacha solo miraba al vació sin vacilación..._

_Llevo sus dedos hasta chocar con las comisuras de sus propios labios, sintiéndose tan llena, Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco, a un Draco inquieto y preocupado, con una mirada sincera y expresamente cálida._

_Entendió entonces el verdadero significado de un amor, de un beso. Comprendió al fin lo que significaba enamorarse- que iba más allá de ilusionarse- entendió que aquel sentimiento iba más allá que una simple palabra mal pronunciada, que un simple gesto, que una simple caricia. _

_Entendió que su cuerpo, su alma, su todo: había entrado en una inmersión total de expresiones, que era cierto ello que se podía odiar con tanto Amor a una persona: Draco era prueba de ello._

_Comprendió, a final de cuentas que aquel encuentro que habían tenido con Draco la primera vez que sus seres se conocieron, no era más que un movimiento sutil del destino por empeñarla en hacerla creer en el amor._

_Y ella comenzaba a creer en ello, porque estaba cien por ciento segura, que el amor existía ... y existe. Que puede disfrazarse, encubrirse de mil maneras, para cautivarte y atraparte. Ella infaliblemente lo entendía ahora._

_Es cierto, su relación hasta ese entonces era escuetamente peculiar, pero también es cierto que –aunque ella no lo notase- se había cautivado. No necesitaba una razón más precisa para amarlo más que esa misma. Por que aunque no lo quisiera Hermione Granger había aprendido a adaptarse y acoplarse a su forma de ser, había caído rendida enteramente por aquel mirar, por aquel cielo apasionante que reflejaban sus ojos. Había estado con él cuando había surgido un problema. Y él había compartido con ella sus locuras... sus arrebatos, había sabido entregarle un abrazo y una mirada en el momento más oportuno para ella y es que aunque él no lo quisiera, inconscientemente, había hecho que la muchacha se enamorase locamente de él._

_ "Enamórate de alguien que te ame. No te enamores del amor, enamórate de alguien que este enamorado de ti."_

_Draco la miraba expectante, sus manos trataban de coger las de ella, pero se lo auto negaba. No daría ni un movimiento más hasta que Hermione reaccionase de aquel pensar._

_Pero su amor había resultado extrañamente más dominante que él; eso era una sensación nueva para el muchacho que se había acostumbrado a no querer, ni a sufrir por una ilusión. Estaba enteramente preso entre las redes de su propio poema y lo mas paradójico de ello es que él, no quería salir de aquel enredo._

_Había disfrutado conociéndola: había disfrutado hablando, encarando y soñando con aquella mujer que ahora tenía frente a él. Y no negaría en aceptarlo, claro que no, La amaba._

_Draco la amaba. _

_Arrebatado y guiado por una loca pasión Draco deslizó sus dedos entre los de la muchacha, la miro expresamente a los ojos y le susurro un te quiero._

_Un te quiero._

_El corazón acelero sus latidos, la adrenalina se hizo presa de aquel cuerpo...Hermione sentía que su ser no vacilaría en romper el equilibrio con su mente:_

_Dios ¿qué había escuchado?_

_Sus ojos buscaron los de Draco y su mirada se fundió en la suya, _Draco la cogió suavemente, su corazón latía enérgicamente, el sentimiento los embragaba suave y cálidamente. Apresó más sus manos con las suyas. Y Hermione sonrió.

Bésame...Bésame mucho.

_Hay infinidad de parejas en esta vida. Todo absolutamente todo tiene la dualidad mostrada en cada punto. _

_Existe el ying y el yang; la luna y el sol, el cielo y la tierra, los peces y las aves, el agua y el fuego...entre muchos._

_Como todo lo dualizado en esta cultura, Hermione, tenia su contraparte perfecta: ciertamente perfecta, porque ella lo había encontrado, lo había atrapado y cautivado. Y es cierto que eran realmente opuestos en muchas cosas y aspectos, Pero para ellos, eso era el punto de magnificación que tenia la relación._

_Se conocían a la perfección y su analogía era realmente peculiar..._

_Queda mucho por decir y poco por explicar, pero por algo debemos acabar la historia ¿verdad?_


	4. epilogo

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Epíteto de un amor anunciado:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_...Quiero flotar en tus mares, volar en tus brazos gritarle mis penas a Dios..._

Hermione miraba nerviosa a minerva, sus ojos vacilaban en mirarla directamente, así que se detenían en el marco de la venta o meramente en su vestido... pero no en sus ojos.

Una inquietud entera comenzaba a embriagarse de su ser, de su existir.

-¿y bien?- pregunto la profesora moviendo levemente su cabeza, al punto que sus gafas se deslizaron por su nariz, hasta la punta.

-Hermione se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, en verdad le había fascinado el **resumen** del teatro que su profesora- por ahora- le había enseñado, pero sin saber ciertamente el porque comenzó a sentir aquel cosquilleo, nada nuevo para ella, en el centro de la barriga, como si algo emocionante fuera a sucederle. ¿¿no se entiende?...como cuando sentimos aquel "monstruo" de emociones al abrir un regalo nuevo. Cuando entendemos que definitivamente ese día será diferente.

Aquel día en particular Hermione se sentía así.

Minerva la miraba ansiosa:

-Dígame señorita Granger , ¿qué le pareció?

En verdad la historia la había cautivado... llenado y atrapado completamente, pero – siempre nos colocamos un pero- pero el trabajar con Malfoy, cuando había luchado por apartarlo, por olvidarse y por recomenzar una nueva vida en todo el sentido sin él. volver a verlo ahora... trabajar por completo con él. Eso ella no lo soportaría.

Claro que no. Ella no podía desvanecer el trabajo que tanto le había costado. Porque estaba segura que apenas lo viera nuevamente todo, absolutamente todo en ella, cambiaría.

-Dígame ¿qué le pareció?

Suspiro largamente como para ordenar sus ideas y encontrar las palabras precisas para explicarle a la profesora, que ella, no podría hacer ese teatro.

Boqueó una y otra vez y cuando estaba decidida a hablar sus frases se perdieron en el sonido de la puerta y la estrepita entrada de Draco...

Sus ojos se dilataron al verla ahí, con la piel bronceada y esos cabellos castaños que hacían notar mas sus profundos ojos. No miró a la profesora por unos segundos, pues sus ojos se perdieron en los pardos de ella. Hermione se mordió levemente el labio inferior- y eso fue un gesto de total seducción para el muchacho- sus cuerpos reaccionaron ante el carraspeo de Minerva.

Malfoy, se acomodo en la silla dispuesta al lado de la muchacha e inmediatamente su profesora (ahora coordinadora de aquella actividad) le alcanzo el guión de su nueva propuesta.

Con unos dedos temblantes, Hermione tomó las manos de Draco, antes que este pudiera comenzar a leer el escrito.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que te encantará.- le susurro.

-Draco sonrió abiertamente y miró a la profesora- Estoy ciertamente seguro que será una verdadera historia de amor, profesora, de esas que tanto le gusta que hagamos, así que no tengo dudas de iniciar ya.

La mujer de cabellos canos, pero castaños, los quedó mirando, por unos momentos había notado cierta tensión en los muchachos que tenía al frente, pero ello se había desvanecido ante la caricia de Hermione a Draco.

Ahora solo ahora se veía un brillo peculiar en sus miradas, lo que hizo que por un momento minerva pensará que algo comenzaría, pero la idea se desvaneció tan pronto se había creado.

Porque ellos ya no se querían ni se añoraban de la manera en que alguna ves lo habían hecho

_**¿o si?**_


End file.
